Elgies for Angels, Punks, and Raging Queens
by writerdude3000
Summary: [BillyElliotSoR] A story that takes place, half in a decadent night club, the other in Evernington England. As if SoR never happened. A story of differences, love, hate, tolerance, emotions, and coming of age. DON'T DISMISS! STOP! READ! REVIEW!
1. The Start

xX… New story! Yay?! This is a cross BillyElliot/SoR fic. Just to let people know, the _italics_ means the location is in the night club. Regular print is the normal story. Enjoy, keep in mind this is meant to be strange and sorta confusing. Enjoy. …xX

"_Ladies and Gentleman, the evening is young, and the bottle is not yet half empty! The girls are all dolled up in the rouge and the stars and twinkling above! May I present too you, the balladeer to end all balladeers. Monsieur et Madame, I present DEWEY FINN!"_

"_Hello everyone, I'm Dewey!_

_Always the bride, never the groom"_

_A hot, blood red spotlight follows the tramp across the stage. Freaks dressed in all sorts of obscenities slowly parade the area. The men in their tuxedos watch with interest. The other half lives a life that is QUITE different…_

Young Billy Elliot skips down the sidewalk. His hair flying behind him, he can hear the music as he practically dances down the sidewalk, his hoodie tight on his small body. The neighbors look at him behind their gates. What a poof, they think. What a fucking poof. Billy has learnt not to care, he gets to his home and opens the peeling green low wooden gate and enters the yard.

_"I'm known, in all the wrong places,_

_I'm one of those faces,_

_You'll never forget!_

_And those may not adore me,_

_Could never ignore me,_

_I'm placing a bet"_

_The greasy stagehand watches from the sides, they wipe the grease, oil, and what not off their hands by massaging it into their hair. They look on disapprovingly; if this evening can end on schedule he can catch the last showing of the peep show next door._

He opens the already unlocked door and steps inside, the kitchen is a mess. He opens the feux frosted glass partier, tip toes past his sleeping, senile grandmother and into the room he and Tony share. He sits down on his mattress and puts on the record. Still, he thinks, Still we don't have a CD player. He plugs in the earphones and vacuums as he listens to the Bee-Gees. The music pulsing in his ears. Electricity.

_"I can be real shallow if I try!_

_But there's so much more to me than meets the eye,_

_My manor can be misconstruing,_

_Right!_

_Ha Right!_

_I'm unforgettable,_

_A create of desire!"_

Kathryn Brown looks down at herself in the mirror and pouts. She looks like a tramp in this dress, she thinks. It's short, cutting off a foot or so above the knee, it's white plastic with moveable white polka dots. It's just a fucking social down at the union social hall. Why does her mom make her dress like this? She looks longingly at her multi colored, bright, soft and very warm sweater and he jeans, frayed at the bottom. She sighs and falls backwards onto her posh bed. She picks up the CD player remote and flicks on The Who, Quadrophenia. She breathes deep and calms herself.

"Kathryn, love, you know who'll be there, this eve?" Kathryn's mom pokes her head in the door and looks disgusted at the filthy room. Kathryn raises her eyebrows in reply, "That little boy who ran off to The Royal 'Cademy of Dance in, London. That… uh… that Elliot boy."

Kathryn, hoists herself up,

"Mum, the boys a freakin' poof, why are ya telling me this?" Kathryn spits. Her mother looks hurt, about to give a lecture on tolerance. After all, she thinks, it's the Elliot's own dirt-poor kind that frowns on poofs, not them. But she holds her tongue,

"Someone to, you know, hang with. I'm truly sorry that you're father has to have a great job and has to attend these things!" she says sarcastically, Kathryn rolls her eyes and lets herself fall back onto the bed. Who gives? Kathryn's mother smiles and departs. Leaving Kathryn with her thoughts.

"_These rags,_

_don't tell the whole story!_

_I live for the glory,_

_Of turning your head!_

_And while, I have your attention,_

_I'd kill for a mention,_

_In the popular press!"_

_The freaks twirl about in a flurry of color, dancing here, prancing there. The audience is in awe as the freak show proceeds_

The Miner Union of Evernington Social Hall is a flutter of activity. The staff runs about, setting the buffet up, just in time as the doors open and the hungry union members pile in with their families. Talking about football, rugby, boxing, and the like. The wives go off the chatter aimlessly with the other wives, who DOES she think she is? Did you see so and so's kid? No? He's a poof! He's a fatso, that's why you never saw him! He's crazy! Off in rehab! Loves rap music!

Kathryn reluctantly walks in, out of the cold. She can almost hear the faces turn to look at her and her mother. Her father quickly flees the scene to go schmooze with the head of the union. Kathryn goes to the buffet, and picks at some barely edible…stuff. The others, the lower class, are chowing down. Kathryn and her mother nibble daintily and engage in boring conversation with the other, homely dressed other wives.

It's 11, the miners are drunk, and so is Kathryn's father. Her mother is know actually engaged in a discussion, a heated one at that. Kathryn slowly slips away and moves into the deserted, cold and dark boxing wing of the hall. Downstairs. Kathryn goes into the ring and squats down, trying to keep warm. She can hear the stupid laughter of the kids in the kid room. Playing with balls and what not. Most likely lots of kids from her school are in there. She now sits down and watches her breath turn white as she breathes in and out.

"'Scuse me, you using the ring?" says the voice of a boy. Kathryn looks up quickly. It's a short-ish boy. With messy brown hair and a soft face, he is wearing a hoodie and jeans. He looks at her.

"Sorry, not really," she says. Getting up. The boy laughs when he see's her dress, "Why?" she asks.

"No, no matta, you were using it, I'll go someplace else," he says and begins to leave.

Kathryn watches him go, she's never seen him around. I guess he's sorta cute, she thinks, if you like THAT.

_"I'm known, in all the wrong places,_

_I'm one of those faces,_

_You'll never forget!_

_And those may not adore me,_

_Could never ignore me,_

_I'm placing a bet"_

_I'm the holy mother of invention,_

_I'm so hip, I never need to try!_

_The perfect cure for your anal retention!_

_I'm unforgettable, _

_A creature of the night!_

_I know what would look good on you, daling,_

_Me!_

_I'm known, in all the wrong places,_

_I'm one of those faces,_

_You'll never forget!_

_And those may not adore me,_

_Could never ignore me,_

_I'm placing a bet"_

_The freaks stopped, he stopped. Blues and reds collided and the stage was illuminated, the applause began, starting with the back moving, like a wave, to the front. A standing ovation. Immediately the stage went dark and they hurried off the stage_

Billy walked out of the boxing wing embarrassed. He never could talk to strangers with ease. He bumped into some boy with shaggy chestnut hair,

"POOF!" the boy screamed at him. He was wearing a Ramones T-Shirt and wore a tag, like all the kids that were in the room had to wear, that said Hi, My Name Is: and scribbled in black sharpee was ZaCk.

Billy rolled his eyes, why on earth did he have to come back every holiday? He goes back into the main room and walks out the front door. It's freezing and the road is deserted. It's also snowing. This is Evernington, he says to himself before taking off down the road.

xX… the first chapter is sorta weird but it will get more interesting. AS you should know, this takes place in England. As if SoR never happened. The song was **Ode to the Attention Seekers**.


	2. Making Friends

xX... ok, due to the 'overwhelming' response to my first chapter i decided that what the hell, i like this story. i'll finish it! ...xX

Kathryn Brown runs downstairs, the heat on full blast. He long boxer pants and loose fitting white shirt, whipping around behind her. There it is, she tells herself, there are gifts underneath the Christmas Tree! She yelps and runs to the tree. Her parents, sensing movement downstairs groggily get up. The trudge down the stairs and wipe sleep out of their eyes.

_"I'm turning my back on this life,_

_for as long as i can."_

_"Ladies and Gentleman. Let's slow things down a bit. Here is Billy Elliot..._

_"Someone make me a star,_

_'cuze I sure as hell can't be a man"_

Kathryn leans back on her bed, nothing that she had hoped for at all. A couple of videos, a cd, and a gift certificate to a store she doesn't like. She takes her left over, wasted Christmas Spirit and hauls it out the window. She slips into some jeans and a snug sweater, before putting on a scarf and trudging outside. Hoping it will make her feel better, make a snowman or two.

_"I'm to frigile and clever you see,_

_and this universe just leaves me cold."_

Billy Elliot pulls on a t-shirt over his messy chestnut hair and the jeans he wore yesturday. He dones his hoodie and sighs, coming home for Christmas is a bore. He is carefull not to wake the sleeping Tony as he slides open the partition. He grabs some break laying about and heads outside. Someone has peed on the snowman he made the night before. He grimices and begins creating a new one on the street. Too narrow for any car to fit down. He finishes the head and looks around. Michael is no where to be found and Debbie is away at boarding school. He relaces his shoes and begins walking into town to look at the giant Christmas tree.

_"I'm just hanging around, here,_

_i'm longing for someone to hold!"_

_He moves to center stage, the blue spotlight on him, not letting go._

Kathryn reaches the town center and stares up at the large Christmas tree. Decorated with ornaments and lights. It's pretty, enough. She thinks. The town square is practiclly deserted. A free people here and there. She goes to the barrier and stares at the snow. It's hard packed and dirty. Someone must've peed on it. Hearing footsteps, she looks up. It's that boy from the party last night, she groans inwardly. The last thing she wants now is to have to be sociable. His hair is uncombed, messy and unruly. He's wearing the same jeans and hoodie. Hopefully a new shirt and boxers she thinks. He notices her and begins to casually make his way over. Kathryn stiffins up.

"What you doing her, posh woman?" he asks, casually.

"Naught. What's a boy like you doing here?" she counters.

"Like me!?" he asks.

"Ya, like you."

"No! Naught did 'nothing bad!" he defends himself.

Kathryn laughs.

"What's your name, poor boy?" she asks.

"Billy. You?"

"Kathryn, but you can call me Katie."

"Oh. Katie. Happy Christmas, no?"

Kate looks up at the boy. His face is boyish and sweet.

"You Billy Elliot?" she asks. Suddenly realizing.

"Ya, what about it?" he becomes harsh and defensive.

"Oh, naught. You at the dancing 'cademy in London?"

"Uh... er... Ya" He decides to answer.

"Oh, well, that's cool enough, i guess."

"Ya, i guess."

_"You always knew, didn't you mother!?_

_You always knew, as mothers always do._

_You always knew mother didn't you!?_

_I was a stranger in this world"_

Katie and Billy sit up against Hellmans Drugstore. Hot cocoa in hand. An hour since they met.

"Well, I better be going. Me mum'll go crazy if shefinds out I been hanging with a poof," Katie laughs. Billy doesn't. He grabs her arm.

"I'm not a poof, just 'cuze someone dances doesn't mean that they're poofs. What about that Wayne Sleep fellow?"

Katie laughs off the suggestion,

"S'ok, Billy. I believe you, don't worry." Not, she thinks. Billy sighs and lets her arm go. She raises an eyebrow in good-bye and leaves.

* * *

"Saw you with that poof from London today, Kate," Katie's best friend Summer says. Coming up to heron the walk home. 

"Naught, never with no poof" Katie bluffs.

"Oh,come Kate, we all know."

"We?"

"Ya, the whole grade. We was at the drugstore. Rumors are spreading Kate."

Theres an eery silence.

"You a dyke Katie?" Summer asks. Breaking the silence.

"NO! 'Course not!" Katie looks at her best friend.

"Kay, cuze meuncle Dewey's coming intown. You wanna come hang, the grade'll be there. He's from London, a rocker."

Summer allows it to sink in.

"Sure, right," Katie says after a while. The split and say good bye.

_"This dumb education was never quite part of my plan,_

_so you left me to ruin but i'll always know who I am._

_I'm to frigile and clever you see,_

_and this universe just leaves me cold._

_I'm just hanging around here, _

_i'm longing for someone to hold."_

_

* * *

_

Billy looks up, two boys are standing infront of him. He doesn't recognize them, they must go to the school here, he thinks.

"You, poof, what you doing!?" The large one says.

"What!? No, naught to notin!" he says, preparing to run.

"What you doing, hanging around with Katie. You keep away from her, poof."

Suddenly it dawns on him, the ZaCk boy from the party last night.

"I know you're kind, poof. Ya can't hide." The ZaCk boy snears and punches him in the stomach. Clutching his gut he falls to the ground, gasping. The large one, who the ZaCk boy identifies as "Frankie" proceed to kick him and punch him some more. As soon as they started the stop, and scat. Billy can taste the blood in his mouth, it's pungent. He stays head-first in the snow and there he stays. Not able to move. The cold beating down on him. A tear slips out of his eye and is frozen when it hits the ground.

_"You always knew, didn't you mother!?_

_You always knew, as mothers always do._

_You always knew mother didn't you!?_

_I was a stranger in this world_

_Who ever told you that these were these were the days of our lives?_

_The good boys, they crumble,_

_the wicked ones thrive and survive._

_And they're running our lives._

_Oh, Yeah."_

_"You always knew, didn't you mother!?_

_You always knew, as mothers always do._

_You always knew mother didn't you!?_

_I was a stranger in this world"_

xX... what happens with Uncle Dewey!? What happens with Billy!? What happens with Katie!? Stay tune!


	3. Billy Michael Katie

xX… wow, one review on the last chapter. I feel special, but since I like this story, I shall continue it! I've only decided to add a song, when the story line needs one, and for this chapter it doesn't! …xX

Katie Brown pulls her jacket closer to her shivering body as she knocks twice on Summer's large, wooden door.

Summer herself opens the door, grins at Katie and pulls her inside. The house is heated perfectly and Katie immediately dumps her wet jacket on Summer's sofa as she cringes. Holding Katie by the hand they walk down into the basement, where her uncle Dewey is.

"Eh! Katie!" her boyfriend calls to her. She smiles at him and leaves Summer.

"Hey, Zack," Katie says, as he gently hugs her. She hugs him back.

"Saw, you with that poof, why you hanging with poofs?" Zack inquires. Katie's face slowly turns to a frown.

"You gotta problem with that, eh Zack?" Katie retorts quickly, leaving Zack and going over to the punch table. She's heard of Dewey, and he's not as glamorous as Summer makes him out to be.

He exploded onto the scene in the late 80's, had one hit and has been fading ever since. Katie looks over her shoulder; her boyfriend is talking with his best friend, Frederick. Katie pretends to take some punch, pretends to drink it and surveys the room. No one interesting.

After enduring an hour or so of the torture, Katie waves to Summer, bolts up the stairs and leaves, out into the cold.

* * *

_Who ever told you that these were the days of our lives!?_

_The good boys they crumble, the wicked ones thrive and survive._

* * *

Slowly, Billy Elliot lifts his face from the snow. He's freezing, dried blood splattered all across his red (from the cold) face. Limply, he gets up and tries to rub the dried blood from his face, but he's interrupted by a voice on the roof.

"Oi! Dancin Boy!"

Billy looks up, it's Michael. Michael stands on the flat roof of his house and as soon as he sees Billy, he cringes.

"Wha happened, man!?" Michael screams from the roof.

"Naught, got picked on by some pricks," Billy says, trying to look cool and o.k.

"Na, I know you betta than you think, Billy Elliot! Cum on up here!" Michael yells. Obliging, and happy to be gone from the bloody Christmas Tree, Billy jogs to Michaels house, jumps on the lower window frame and pulls himself up to the roof.

"Hey, Michael, didn't see ya last night!" Billy says, shaking his old friends hand.

"Na, me dad didn't go, trying to get a job in America, how 'bout that! I'll be livin' in some posh house near a skyscraper!" Michael says. Billy scoffs,

"Eh, get over it, Mike, you know ya dad's just holding out 'till he has to go back, you seen Debbie!? Billy changes the topic.

"No, but I saw you with that girl, over by the drugstore, wha's her name?"

"Jesus Fuck! Did everyone see us, who didn't?!"

"Oi, watch it, is she ya girlfriend!? Never seen her around."

"Naw, she thinks I'm a right poof, she does. Though she's really pretty. And right, nice, she is!" Billy looks up at the sun and squints.

"I think she's in the other class, she's dating some rich guys' son, Mayor maybe." Michael says, stroking his chin, "Brown hair, shaggy, trying to be all "Who".

"Think I've seen him before," Billy says, rubbing some more dried blood off his face.

"How long you in town for, Billy?" Michael inquires, breaking the silence.

"Eh, another week or so, I think," Billy says,

"I got rehearsals for me first show starting up, first of the new year."

"Really? Maybe mum'll take me in to see ya!" Michael says.

"I'd like that." Silence, "Well, gotta go, Mike! See ya around!"

Billy bounds off the roof and walks casually over the red stained blood and admires the Christmas Tree once more.

* * *

_You always knew, didn't you mother, you always knew as mother's always do, _

_You always knew didn't you mother,_

_I was a stranger, in this world!

* * *

_

Katie walks past the Christmas Tree, it looks bright and happy, she thinks to herself. Some boy is standing on his roof, waving to someone. Suddenly she sees him, Billy Elliot. He turns to wave to the boy, notices her, and quickly hides his face and turns around. Katie jogs up to meet him. He quickens his pace and covers his face.

"Hey, Billy!" Katie says, he doesn't stop.

"Oi! Billy! Wait up!"

Still, no stopping.

"Billy Elliot! Are you gonna stop for me or not!" she stops, yelling after him. He turns around and she gasps. There's dried blood all over his face.

"Why! So I can beat up by some right pricks again! Is that why!? You think it's funny!? Eh!? You little bitch!" He screams at her, tears swelling in his eyes. He turns around and runs.

Not deterred, Katie follows him.

"Billy Elliot! Will you stop for one second!?"

Billy Elliot keeps on running, for some strange reason, he's crying. Something that he doesn't normally do.

Katie runs up beside him,

"Billy. I didn't know what happened to ya! I'm sorry, it's not my fault. Stop blaming other people and start living!"

Billy turns his tear stained, blood stained face to her,

"I already tried that, now look at me!"

He sprints ahead of her and turns off to go to his house. Katie stops and slowly walks back to the square. The boy is still standing on the roof.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" She yells up at him.

"You made Billy Elliot cry! You're good!" He yells back.

She doesn't see this as anything to be proud of,

"Excuse me, but are you a dyke!?" he yells down at her.

Great, she thinks, just because I talked with Billy Elliot, I'm a lesbian now.

"No! Things spread fast, among you low life's don't they, now!" she yells at him.

"Oh, no, that's ok; I don't care what you are. I fancied Billy Elliot from the first day I met him!"

Katie looks at him, stunned.

"You know, Billy Elliot!?" she asks.

"Course, he's me best mate! I was his only mate. He was mine. But that was 'fore he went off to school. Alright than, I'm going down. Have a good one, Dyke. I didn't catch ya name."

"Fuck off!" she yells jokingly at him. She didn't catch his either.

xX… good!? Bad!? I need specific reviews on what you liked and what you didn't ! Plus what you'd like to see next!?


End file.
